


Vanilla

by overdose



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: It's impossible to hold himself against Aladdin. He's too impatient. He waited too long in order to embrace his chibi boyfriend.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I sinned

How could Judar possibly resist Aladdin when he's like this? All soft and sweet as he laid on the bed, almost half asleep. It wasn't fair that he had to wait in order to make Aladdin's his. He didn't care about time, anyway. He waited too long. Climbing on top of Aladdin, Judar nudged him awake with a kiss.

"Hmm?" Aladdin rubs his eyes and sees Judar staring at him. "Oh, it's you," he says in a pleasing tone, lifting himself up so he could kiss Judar's forehead. "Are you finally going to join me?"

"No," Judar laughs. "I had something else in mind." he cups Aladdin's chin and kisses him passionately, making the kiss wet as possible. Aladdin gasped as he felt their tongues come together. They usually don't kiss like this, and when they do, Aladdin stops him in case it goes too far. This time, Aladdin doesn't stop him.

"Oh, _that_." Aladdin finally gets it, their lips continuing to clash. He says nothing more when Judar begins to undress him, pressing kisses everywhere he can. "What brought this up?" Aladdin asks, blushing as he was fully naked. Judar didn't even have to remove much clothes, and he was quite confident in his body. Aladdin felt jealous.

"Oh, you know," Judar began, spreading Aladdin's soft legs. "Being dead and not getting laid by anyone for quite a while makes you feel things," he says as if it were obvious. "And..." his lips press against Aladdin's inner thighs, biting them ever so slightly. "I can't resist anymore. I'm too impatient to wait until you're..."

"Y-Yeah," Aladdin cuts him off, breathing slowly as Judar marked his territory on his thighs, knowing what he was going to say would make this a little awkward. He couldn't blame Judar for being impatient as so was he. Judar's thin yet muscular body made it hard not to drool over him, especially when Judar stares him down with those eyes. All they had were intense make-out sessions, but now...

Aladdin cups his mouth as he realizes he was moaning the entire time he spaced out. He looks at Judar, who moved to Aladdin's chest and licked a hard nipple to see his reaction. Aladdin shivered only slightly. How does he know all of his weak spots? It isn't fair, especially since Judar's touch is so cold it makes everything better yet worse. Aladdin whined as Judar softly bit his nipples, laughing at how easy Aladdin was to please.

Aladdin was close to touching himself before Judar caught his hand. "Hey!" he whined.

"I'll do it," Judar said. He made Aladdin move his knees up and spread his legs once again. His cute dick was hard, waiting for someone to touch it. Judar wasted no time in making Aladdin sing with his moans as he took his medium length into his mouth.

This is something new for Aladdin, but he's already heard of this- Judar bragged about getting blown by at least ten people in one month. He covered his mouth to stop moans, but something told him to let his voice be heard. Aladdin started panting Judar's name, feeling something warm form in the pool of his stomach.

"Not so small are you, Chibi? Ah, I missed it when you were tiny." Judar chuckles, wiping spit and pre-cum off his lips.

Aladdin bites his lip, staring into Judar's eyes. "I think I n-need to... come...?" he questions himself, wanting Judar to continue.

Judar only shakes his head. "Not yet. I barely started with you, Chibi." he pushes his black hair back, tiny beads of sweat coming down. "Turn around for me."

Confused, Aladdin did what he was told. He trusted Judar, after all.

"If it hurts, I'll stop," Judar warns, grabbing Aladdin's ass. Lewd noises fill the room as Judar uses spit and pre-cum to lube up his fingers, prepping Aladdin's hole carefully.

"Oh... _Oh_ ," Aladdin forgets to breathe for a moment and gasps. "It feels good, Judar..." he gulps, holding onto a pillow tightly.

That's what Judar wanted to hear. He could now insert a third finger, feeling Aladdin squirm and shake as he did. "Your ass is really cute, Aladdin." Judar chuckled to himself, eager to wreck him later. Aladdin blushed at that vulgar comment.

He continued to finger Aladdin's hole, using four fingers. Two on one side, two on the other. Aladdin gave short breathes, each second making him want something more. Judar finally stopped, ordering Aladdin to face him.

"Sit on my dick," Judar says. The boy blinked, confused. Judar could only sigh. "Fine, I'll do it for you," he says.

"N-No, let me!" Aladdin is determined. He leans and wraps his arms around Judar's neck for support. He holds in a breath as he sits on Judar's lap. The black haired Magi helps Aladdin's hole onto his dick, strings of moans coming out as he slid down. "Fuck fuck fuck, Judar-"

"What a potty mouth," Judar says in disappointment, holding Aladdin's naked waist. He then gripped Aladdin's ass and made him move up and down on his dick.

Aladdin gulped as he lifted himself, his ass working on Judar's thick length. It caused tears to brew up in his eyes. He nearly cursed again as he almost hurt his lip from biting it too hard. Judar sighed sympathetically and kissed Aladdin, leading a trail to his neck. "It feels so so good..." Aladdin said, feeling greedy. Judar could only chuckle as he marked Aladdin's neck softly.

"You're kinda good for your first time, Chibi."

Aladdin tightened his grip on Judar and panted harder and harder as Judar's hips moved upwards. He whined as their bodies got extremely close to each other, making everything around them warm and hot. Aladdin accidentally grazed Judar's back with his nails when the older male thrusts harder, the sound of skin slapping skin only growing louder.

"Fuck, Chibi, that was kinda hot," Judar grunts in regard to the nails.

Aladdin was about to giggle in response, but it turned out to be a gasp when Judar gripped his dick, moving his hand fast. It felt really good having his hole fucked like that and his dick played with by Judar. "L-Let me come, Judar!" Aladdin shouted a little too loudly.

"Then, do it," Judar said harshly. It didn't mean to come out that way, but he wanted to see Aladdin burst, and he needed to come as well.

The boy gasped and sobbed as he spilled on Judar's and his own chest. He rested his head on Judar's shoulder, catching his breath. "W-Wait, Judar...!" Aladdin squeaked as he felt something warm in his ass, right after Judar cursed and grunted. "What did you do...?" he asks curiously.

Judar takes a deep breath. "I came inside you. Nothing bad is going to happen, idiot. Don't worry." he says as he wipes the tears from Aladdin's eyes, kissing his irresistible soft lips. "Was that... okay?" he asks.

"It felt good," Aladdin admitted, removing himself from Judar's lap and smiling wide. "I liked it a lot. I like you, Judar. I'm glad I spent my first time with you..." he blushes.

Judar clears his throat as he tries to rid the sticky liquid off his chest. "Y-You don't need to say all that, shortie." he gets off from the bed. "I'm going to get something to clean up... Don't pass out on me, alright?" he leans in and presses a kiss on Aladdin's forehead.

Aladdin nodded, but when Judar returned, the boy was fast asleep on the bed. Judar sighed and crossed his arms in disappointment. Well, there's always the morning.


End file.
